You are the Only Exception
by CelticPrincessx3
Summary: Veronika Ramsey has worked hard to become a superstar-she has also sworn off love-No distractions She tells herself, but what will happen when she is forced into a situation where she is forced to face her feelings Wade BarrettxOC.
1. The Meeting

You are the Only Exception

Chapter 1-The Meeting

Veronika Ramsey walked into the restaurant and looked around for the first sight of her new boss. She flattened the skirt of her black a-line dress and scanned the room. Than she spotted him—Vince McMahon—she was sure he didn't have formal dinners with all of his new employees but she had reluctantly agreed and thus headed for the table.

Veronika had been wrestling since she was 15 years old and now—at the age of 22—she couldn't have been more excited to be working with such a big name.

As she got closer to the table she realized Mr. McMahon was not alone.

Stuart Bennett pretended to mull over his menu. He knew he was brought here to meet the newest member of the roster **but** he had no idea _why_ he had been brought to meet the newest member of the roster.

He knew it was a female—the first female member of the Nexus—but _why_ was he the only one who was here? John Cena had been invited but couldn't make it but why wasn't the rest of the Nexus there?

He laid his menu down just in time to see that they were being joined by a woman in a black dress. Half of her red curls were pulled back. Vince McMahon stood up and he did the same.

So _this_ is her?

She is definitely beautiful—she would sell a lot of merchandise-

"Sit Veronika" Vince said. The young woman took her seat between the two at the table. "Unfortunately John could not be here tonight but Mr. Bennett was able to join us

The girl looked over at him as if she hadn't planned to acknowledge him but was being forced to. She nodded "Hello."

Stuart nodded.

Mr. McMahon ordered for her and Stuart noticed that Veronika—as Vince had called her—was smart enough not to argue, even though when the food did come she didn't touch it.

"Veronika you will be working closely with Mr. Bennett so I thought it best you were given some time to get to know one another."

She nodded, but Stuart noticed she didn't look fond of the situation.

She held out her hand to Stuart, "Veronika Ramsey."

Stuart smiled and shook her hand "Stuart Bennett".

"I really hope you two can get along because you will have to keep up the story line outside of the show." Vince said.

"Just what _is_ the story line sir?" Veronika asked as she picked up her glass of water.

"Well isn't it obvious Miss Ramsey? You will be playing Mr. Bennett's-well Wade Barrett's wife."

Stu couldn't help but notice Veronika choke on her water. He was equally surprised—and possibly a little offended.

"My wife?" Stuart asked.

Vince nodded.

Veronika couldn't help choking on her water. **That** was the last thing she had been expecting, she noticed that Stuart looked offended—most likely by her choking on the water.

"My wife?" Stuart asked.

Vince nodded.

"What all will that entail?" Veronika couldn't help but ask—she didn't like this at all.

"Well, whatever the writer's come up with I suppose." Vince replied.

That only sounded worse in Veronika's opinion.

"Why did you choose me?" She asked.

Stuart looked a little surprised—she could've and probably had just stabbed his ego—but she wasn't worried about that...

"Well, with your ability to imitate a British accent due to your time working in Shakespearean theater and quite frankly-your appearance."

"My appearance?"

"Well you look rather timid and weak"

"The _**last**_ thing I am is weak!"

"Well he did say looked-" Stuart chimed in "and—"

She glared at him across the table and he closed his mouth—obviously deciding not the finish his sentence.

Probably a smart move, Veronika thought.

"We needed someone who _looked_ like they were timid and weak, not someone that _is_ timid and weak Miss Ramsey." Vince said.

Veronika nodded, deciding it was best not to argue.

"Good now you too should work on getting to know one another instead of concerning yourselves with scripts—there will be plenty of time for that."

Why was McMahon making such a big deal out of them spending time together before the story line began?

"I'm not sure if this is a good idea." Stu said. Veronika glanced his way but he wasn't looking at her.

"And why not?" Vince asked.

"I'm just not sure if this is the best idea for a story line."

"I agree with Mr. Bennett—it might be a little controversial don't you think—a little too controversial?"

"Let the writers worry about the story lines—you too just worry about your work—"

Veronika nodded. "Yes sir."

"You too really should get to know each other—"Vince said as he got up from the table. "Now I have to go to a meeting." And with that he left.

Veronika looked down at her untouched food. What the hell has she gotten herself into?


	2. First Thoughts

After a painstakingly long-silent-dinner and an equally silent car ride Stuart was back in his hotel room.

What the hell was McMahon thinking?

It was one thing making him the leader of the Nexus and having him bully the superstars.

But to bully a Diva? The girl who was going to be playing his wife?

Well that will really make him look like an ass.

Even though he was pretty sure Veronika hated him a first glance he didn't feel the same, and he didn't like the story line.

He didn't want to do this but he didn't have much of a choice.

There was something about Veronika that he found fascinating. She was beautiful and she looked delicate and timid but when she spoke you could tell that fragile and timid were the last two words to describe her.

He just hoped that things went better backstage than he knew they would in the ring.

Veronika slammed the door of her hotel room. She was so frustrated. The cab had just dropped her off and was on its way to drop Stu off at his hotel room. She didn't want to do this—although Stu seemed genuinely nice at dinner—she didn't want to pretend to be his wife.

It had nothing to do with him. He seemed nice enough but she didn't want to be portrayed as the weak wife. She wanted to go and wrestle and that's it. She figured she'd have some sort of simple story line than be able to be on her own. This seemed to complex—she was going to be stuck in this storyline for a long time—she was sure of that.

Even worse she'd have to spend more time with him than the time spent in the ring, which only bothered her because she was the perpetual loner. She didn't willing want to spend time with anyone let alone be forced to spend time with anyone.

And it was worse that it was him.

She didn't hate him, she didn't even dislike him. To her own amazement she found something appealing about the Englishman and _that_ was what she hated.

She barely knew him—but wanted to get to know him.

She wanted to stay as far away form him as possible so she didn't get to know him

She didn't want to be attracted to him

She was definitely attracted to him in some way or another

She didn't want to end up falling for him

She didn't want or need a man and wanted to keep it that way.

She flopped back on her bed. What was she going to do?

**Whatever happened she wouldn't let herself give her heart to Stuart Bennett—or any man**.


	3. First Night

Chapter 3

First Night

Stu knew it had been wrong to leave without Veronika. McMahon had called and told him that she was supposed to ride with him and he was sure he had called her as well; but he couldn't take riding with her even for the short twenty minutes it took to get to the arena. It would've been twenty minutes of silence—and he would've spent it hoping she'd finally talk to him. She was guarded and **that **was driving him crazy.

He wanted her to like him; to be attracted to him like he was attracted to her.

He knew he couldn't be alone with her, not until he understood what he was feeling.

He pulled his nexus shirt over his head just as the dressing room door flew open.

* * *

Veronika had been waiting for over thirty minutes. McMahon had told her that Stuart Bennett said he would meet her at 5:00 it was now 5:37. She kicked the brick wall of the hotel in frustration.

**He had just left her there. **

She flagged a cab and jumped in the back. "Where to lady?" The older white male behind the wheel asked.

She gave him the address of the arena.

"You going to the show lady?"

"My name is Ronnie, and no, I'm looking for my husband."

"Okay." He nodded and pulled away from the curb.

Veronika looked out the window. She could feel her cheeks redden with anger. **How dare he leave her there?**

"You look pretty pissed lady are you alright?"

"I'm fine—just get me there as quickly as possible please."

The drive nodded in reply and apparently took the hint to keep quiet. Fifteen minutes later they were there.

She paid the man and headed into the arena. She looked around but had no idea where she was heading so she stopped a tall blonde man with chipboard.

"Can I help you ma'am? Are you lost?

"I'm Veronika Ramsey. Could you please tell me where Stuart Bennett's dressing room is?"

"Wade Barrett and the Nexus are just down the hall, last door on the left."

She smiled. "Thank you sir" She hurried down the hall to the door to the dressing room.

She took a deep breath and shoved the door open. Stu was pulling down his Nexus t-shirt. A man sat in the corner; he seemed engrossed in his laptop and didn't even flinch when the door slammed against the wall.

"What the hell Veronika?" Stuart looked at her shocked. "Have you lost your bloody mind—barging into—"

"Where do you get off leaving me outside my hotel Stu?"

The other man had looked up now. He looked a little nervous. "Should I leave Stu?" He, like Stu, had an accent.

"No Paul, Veronika has to go get ready for the show" Stuart said never taking his eyes off Veronika.

"Hey! You might be able to boss me around in the script but you will _**not**_ tell me what to do off camera!"

"What's going on in here?" a muscular black man had walked into the room—he was wearing a black nexus hooded sweatshirt—unzipped with his wrestling gear.

"It's nothing Dave—just a misunderstanding" Stuart replied. He was trying to take control of the situation.

Veronika wouldn't allow that.

"Like hell it's nothing! You left me outside—you were supposed to pick me up and you never came!"

"_**Ever think I forgot Veronika?**_"

"No McMahon never even told me until four—you couldn't have talked to him much earlier than that! " She moved close to him "Are you trying to tell me you forgot in an _hour_?"

He didn't respond. He looked rather guilty and ran his fingers through his hair.

Was he giving up that easy?

* * *

Stuart couldn't think of an answer. He knew how guilty he looked. He also knew that Otunga and Lloyd were staring at him.

He didn't want to lie to her, and he definitely didn't want to hurt her anymore. What has she done to him? If he kept this up in a month he'd be like clay in her hands.

Her blue eyes were piercing him but her features had softened slightly and she looked a lot less tense.

He sighed. "Fine. I intentionally forgot the pick you up."

* * *

All of the anger left Veronika's body in a matter of seconds. _He had intentionally left her there._ She figured that had been the case but she had been hoping she was wrong and he had just forgotten to pick her up.

This meant that he didn't want to be around her—she had to spend all of her time with someone who was avoiding her less than twenty-four hours after he met her.

She turned away from him. She headed for the door and the man called Dave—David Otunga she assumed—moved out of her way.

"Veronika?" Stu had gotten a little quieter.

She didn't turn back around but instead walked straight out the door and headed for the Diva's locker room.


	4. The Show

Veronika looked at herself over once in the floor-length mirror. The short black dress was way more revealing than anything she would've chosen to wear but she didn't look bad.

At least she looked good for the worst first day of work ever. She sighed and left the diva's locker room and headed back to where Stu and the others, well Wade Barrett and the Nexus, were waiting.

Hopefully Wade Barrett liked Ronnie Ramsey-Barrett—his wife—far more than Stuart Bennett liked Veronika Ramsey.

She didn't like how much it hurt her that he left her there. She wanted to be able to just shrug it off and do her job and not care what he thought.

_But she did care. She wanted him to like her and—apparently—he didn't. _

_

* * *

_

Stuart sat on the bench in the dressing room in front of the monitor. How was he going to make this up to Veronika? He had clearly upset her, or at least offended her.

"What's your problem?" Paul sat down beside him.

"It's nothing Paul."

"Well you better get over it—whatever it is—because we'll be on soon."

"Yea." Stu nodded. That meant that Veronika would be there soon.

"And you have that match with Orton tonight."

"I know—I'm ready."

Paul nodded.

Veronika walked into the dressing room carrying her bag. She dropped it behind a bench. She did look beautiful. Her hair was straight; the back fell down to the middle of her back and it fell past her collarbone in the front. Stu watched her intently.

She nodded at him but didn't say anything.

He was about to say something when they called him for his match. He looked up at the monitor and noticed the match he had been 'watching' was over.

"You better get out there Wade" Veronika said as she took a seat on the bench to wait for her time to appear.

He nodded and left.

* * *

Veronika watched Stu leave. Once he was gone she moved and sat beside Paul to watch the match. She had to watch for her cue.

Paul looked over at her and held out his hand. "Paul Lloyd—"

"Justin Gabriel, I know, you can call me Ronnie."

"So you have to go out there soon?"

"Really soon"

Heath Miller (Slater) and David Otunga joined them around the monitor.

"Nervous?" Heath asked her.

"A little."

Veronika wasn't as worried about going out there as she was nervous about having to work with some who obviously didn't want to be around her.

"You'll do fine" Paul assured her "You'll get used to it."

"Thanks." She watched the screen and saw that it was time for her to head out.

Here goes nothing.

* * *

Wade was on his hands and knees in the ring. Where was Veronika? She should be here any second now. He glanced at Orton, who was in the corner-acting like he was ready to kick him in the head. The crowd was cheering, waiting for him to do it. Orton started to go for the punt when Wade saw a flash of black and red roll past him into the ring.

Veronika had made it with a second to spare. She was in her position standing between him and Orton. Wade pulled himself up by the ropes and leaned back against him and smirked.

Veronika was doing a wonderful job. Orton was only inches from her and she had her hand extended and pressed against his chest. She was barefoot and her red heels were in her other hand. She was shaking her head and telling Orton not to hurt him.

Wade had to admit she was also a great actress. Was there anything wrong with this girl? Probably not, the only problem was she clearly couldn't stand him.

* * *

Veronika had to admit she was having a lot of fun. She hadn't met Randy before the match but he was amazing in the ring. He was glaring at her and took a step closer. She moved her hand off his chest but didn't take a step back. Just than Heath Slater jumped into the ring and hit him with the sweetness. Justin and David followed him into the ring. She backed up when Heath did the finisher and walked back and bumped into Wade. She had moved back to far. She was about to move when Wade wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Wade watched as Slater hit Orton with the sweetness. Veronika was walking back and she took one too many steps and bumped into him. That was her first mistake, she didn't seem panicked, but she was about to move away. He quickly wrapped his arms around her waist.

He was sure he was going to pay for that later. She didn't pull away, but he was sure that was only because she didn't want to make a scene. He waited until Justin, Otunga and Slater had slid Orton out of the ring and he was backstage before he removed one of his arms from around Veronka's waist and guided her to the center of the ring. She stood beside him and he kept his arm around her waist. He wasn't sure how she was taking the improvisation but he wasn't complaining.

They all raised their arms before leaving the room and heading out back. Wade listened to the commentators buzzing about the unknown woman who had helped the Nexus.

Too bad for them they wouldn't find out who she was just yet. Not until later on tonight.

* * *

Veronika walked with Wade up the ramp. She hadn't expected him to hold her like that, not that she was complaining, but she knew to him, all it was acting. They were heading back to the locker room to wait for their next appearance. Once they were away from the cameras she expected Stu to let go of her but he didn't. Instead he kept his arm around her until they got back to the locker room than he let her go. Heath and David were in front of the monitor in a matter of seconds, watching the match that was taking place back in the ring.

She sat down on a chair in the corner and watched Paul as he rummaged through his duffel bag. "You were really good out there Veronika." Stu said.

She glanced over at him. "Thanks." She smiled slightly. Even if he didn't like her maybe he would at least respect her work.

He sat down on the bench closest to her. "I'm really sorry I left without you Veronika. "

She nodded. "It's fine Stu." She didn't like how bringing that up brought down her high from doing so well out in the ring.

"No, it's not, but don't worry I won't leave from here without you" He smiled.

"Okay." She nodded.

She wasn't surprised she was supposed to ride home with him, even though McMahon hadn't told her she would be. Stu than went back to the monitor and watched the match with the others. She grabbed water and grabbed a book from her bag when she realized she was watching him.

* * *

Wade waited for the camera men to come. He hoped that Veronika was ready for the backstage skit, she had more lines. But if she had worked in theater, she was probably good at remembering lines.

He looked over at her. She was reading a book. He was watching her but was trying to hide it by pretending to watch the screen. What was it about her that made him act so foolish?

She glanced up at him and he nodded. She smiled and went back to her book. At least she seemed less angry.

"They'll be here in a minute." Otunga said as he pushed the monitor out of what would be the camera's shot. Wade watched Veronika drop her book back in her bag than join them she took her spot between Wade and Justin Gabriel. Otunga joined their group just as the camera man came in.

"This is my wife Veronika—"Wade said like he hadn't even acknowledged the camera men. He could only imagine what the audience was yelling out there.

"Wife?" Slater looked over at Veronika than back at Wade "You didn't tell us you were married!"

"You never asked now did you Slather?" Wade retorted before turning his attention to Veronika. "Veronika?"

"Yes, Wade" Veronika was doing her best to sound timid—which was clearly not one of her actual attributes, and was succeeding.

"Are you going to help us?"

"With what Wade, I only came out so you didn't get hurt."

Wade smirked. Her British accent was quite impressive. "To recruit John Cena of course."

She looked up at him for the first time during the scene; she had kept her eyes on the floor. "Anything you want Wade."

Wade smirked and the camera man backed out signaling the end of the scene and the switch to broadcast from the stage.

"Was that hard for you Veronika?" Stuart smiled.

"What, being quiet and letting you tell me what to do?"

He nodded.

"Excruciating."

* * *

Longest section =]

Please review.


	5. Second Thoughts

Chapter 5

Second Thoughts

Veronika made her way back to the Diva's locker room. The scene had gone really well. Even Stu seemed impressed with her acting ability.

She sighed and pulled her clothes out of her duffel bag. Why were all of her thoughts going back to Stuart Bennett?

They would be appearing on the next nights taping of Friday Night SmackDown—maybe she would do as well as she had that night.

She took off the dress and pulled on a pair of light wash jeans and a black tank top. She laced her studded belt through the loops of her jeans and buckled it. Stu was taking her back to the hotel tonight. He even apologized for leaving without her.

Maybe he didn't hate her after all.

* * *

Stu changed into his suit and dropped his wrestling clothes in his bag. Veronika had done amazing and he realized he couldn't wait to work with her again.

She was everything he could want—smart, talented, spirited, strong and absolutely beautiful.

Not only was she the perfect representation of a WWE Diva—he was beginning to think she was the girl of his dreams.

* * *

Veronika finished packing up her bag and went to the parking lot to wait for Stu. She leaned against the wall outside and fidgeted with the zipper on her bag in frustration.

She couldn't fall for Stuart Bennett.

It wasn't him—he was a fantastic man.

He was amazing in the ring, and amazing actor. He was strong, confident and sort of sexy.

But she couldn't be with him.

Veronika knew well what mistaking lust, physical attraction, with the made up emotion of love did.

It tore families and people apart.

She wanted to avoid that at all costs and if that met making sure she didn't fall for Stuart Bennett shed have to do it.

She'd have to control her emotions.

She tapped her foot and told herself to relax. She dug around in her bag for her IPod when a hand wrapped around her forearm.

"What the—"she yanked her arm way and looked into the blue eyes of John Cena.

"Sorry Miss Ramsey, I didn't mean to scare you—I just wanted to introduce myself." He smiled.

"It's fine, I'm sorry, I'm just a little on edge."

"Working with Stu can do that to you" He kidded.

She smiled. "Well I guess I'll be working closely with you too Mr. Cena."

"John—and yea you will."

Veronika nodded and smiled as a black SUV pulled up in front of them. Stu leaned over and opened the passenger door for her.

"Guess Stu is ready to go. It was nice to meet you John."

"You too Veronika"

Veronika climbed into the SUV as John walked away. She pulled the door closed and glanced over at Stu.

He was wearing a suit.

He looked very good. She sat her duffel bag on her lap and looked out the windshield.

This was going to be a long and difficult few months.

* * *

Stu watched Veronika climb into the SUV. She was dressed much more casually than she had been any other time he had seen her.

But she still looked beautiful.

"You were really good in the ring tonight Stu" She smiled.

"Thanks Veronika" He smiled. "I'm positive you will be an amazing Diva."

He smiled brightened "Thanks that means a lot to me."

Stu nodded. He felt much better now that they were getting along. He drove her back to the hotel but every once in a while he'd take his eyes off the road long enough to glance at her..

He couldn't help himself.

He parked the SUV in front of the hotel. "I guess we'll have to walk in together dear." He said with a smirk.

* * *

When wade had dropped Veronika off at her room and was headed for his she locked up and than grabbed her journal.

She wrote all about her emerging feelings for Stuart Bennett.

And how she was going to avoid them at all costs.


	6. Friday Night Smackdown

Chapter 6

Friday Night Smackdown

Veronika waited for Stu outside her hotel room. She didn't have to wait long though—before five minutes had passed he was standing in front of her, duffel bag in hand.

"Ready Ronnie?" he asked.

"Ready." She nodded.

They walked together down to the SUV and than he took her bag and put it in the back with his.

Veronika couldn't help thinking—regardless of mean his character Wade Barrett seemed—Stuart Bennett was definitely a real gentleman. She climbed in the passenger seat and buckled her seatbelt.

Start drove in silence to the arena but she was okay with that, she busied herself with watching the sights as they went by.

The less he talked the easier her emotions would be to control.

They walked together from the car to the arena; he carried her bag for her and gave it to her when they reach the door to the Diva's locker room. "See you in a bit Veronika." He smiled and headed for his locker room. She watched him for a minute than went inside the Diva's locker rom.

She changed into a dark green shiny top and a black skirt. She threw on a black suit jacket than sat to put on the boots that went with her attire. She stood up once they were laced and stumbled a little.

These heels might really mess her up, sexy as they were, and as well as they went with the outfit, she was used to wrestling boots.

The heels must have been five and half inches and the size of a small sweet-tart candy. She sighed and made her way to the men's locker room to wait for Wade.

* * *

Stuart changed into his wrestling attire. He had a tag team match with David Otunga against John Cena and Randy Orton. He knew that Veronika would do well; so, he just had to hope his sudden interest in her didn't distract him and affect his performance.

Stu left the dressing room to find Veronika already waiting for him. She nodded to the rest of the guys and smiled.

She looked stunning. She was definitely going to distract—he just hoped it wasn't him who go distracted.

"Ready?" he asked her.

"I was born ready." She said with a smile.

* * *

Veronika walked next to Wade. He had his arm lightly around her waist and was looking straight ahead. She walked with her head high like Wade but lost that confidence when her foot slid on the ramp and she began to stumble.

She was about to panic when she felt wade tighten his grip on her waist and pull her up to keep her from falling. She glanced over at him.

He never missed a beat. He had smirked and grunted in amusement but still had that smug look on his face that defined his character. He hadn't even turned his head or missed a step.

Actually he had carried her a few steps **AND** saved her from complete humiliation.

She'd have to thank him for that later.

* * *

Wade couldn't help but grunt when Veronika stumbled.

The look on her face had been priceless.

She was purely amazing. He carried her a few steps but she was fine now. He rolled into the ring as Veronika walked up the steps. When she was at the top he lifted her over the top rope and sat her down beside him.

Otunga joined them in the ring while Gabriel and Slater waited outside. Veronika waited with him while Randy and John made their entrances. He was supposed to be 'talking to her about the match.

He smirked and whispered "I'm telling McMahon not to put you in heels again."

She smiled and climbed through the second ropes and Stu watched as Gabriel lifted her down and sat her on the floor.

He smirked and looked at her and nodded his thanks to Gabriel, the last thing he needed was a new kayfabe wife with a broken ankle.

He took his spot on the ring apron.

This was going to be a fun match.

* * *

Veronika watched Wade inside the ring. He was really a gifted wrestler. She paced next to Gabriel and Slater and watched the match. Than when Cena was in the ring with Otunga she snuck up behind Randy and grabbed his leg and pulled.

She glanced over at Wade who was watching her and than back at Orton as she yanked on his leg.

But Orton wasn't holding the ropes and he feel off the ring apron and fell back on top of her. Her leg bent beneath her as she fell onto the floor outside the ring.

* * *

Wade watched, shocked, as Orton tumbled backwards on top of Veronika. He had only let go of the ropes for a second—but that was all it took.

He didn't know what to do—he wanted to run over to Veronika, just to make sure she was okay, but he was supposed to be tagged in any second.

Orton had stood up and was now standing over Veronika with that trademark glare.

_Please let Veronika be okay._ He thought.

Slater and Gabriel ran over and forced Orton away from her. _C'mon Veronika get up._ He watched that area only glancing back at the match to see if he had to be tagged in.

Veronika was standing up. Justin had a hand around her upper arm and was helping her but she was on her feet.

Otunga tagged him in—what was he supposed to do—He didn't know if Veronika could finish her roll.

* * *

Veronika got up with Gabriel's help. She wasn't hurt but had no idea where they were in the match.

She watched Otunga tag Wade in_—it was almost time for her to interfere._ She leaned with both hands on the ring apron and watched the match.

Cena tagged Orton in.

Orton and wade exchanged blows. _Any second now_. She watched as she made her way to the other side of ring.

Than it was time. Orton tagged in Cena.

When the referee wasn't looking, Slater and Gabriel took Orton out and when the referee had turned his attention to them Veronika slid a chair into the ring, which Wade used to hit Cena. Cena 'fell' and Wade pinned him.

Veronika climbed in the ring and held Wade's arm up, the best she could, even though in five and a half inch heels, she still had a major height disadvantaged.

That's when she noticed for the first time he was watching her with worried eyes.

* * *

Veronika was holding Wade's hand but he was watching her, he was paying no attention to the audience.

He couldn't help it.

She smiled at him weakly and they left the ring.

At the dressing room door Wade stopped Veronika "Are you okay Veronika?" He asked.

"Fine Stu—it takes a lot more than that to take me out."

"Are you sure" Orton though not a large man was quite a bit bigger than Veronika, who probably only stood between five-five and five-six and, looked rather weak.

"Positive, I'm fine."

"Alright Veronika."

He watched her leave to the Diva's locker room.

_Was he going to fall in love with her? Was he already falling in love with her? _

He sighed and went into the dressing room to change.


	7. Monday Night Raw

Part 7

Monday Night Raw

1 week later

Veronika had been fine after the mess up last week but that didn't worry Stu any less. What if it happened again and she did get hurt?

What if she had broken something when she had fallen, what if—when she starts wrestling she winds up hurt?

Stu shook his head, trying to shake away those thoughts. He had to get ready for his match with John Cena.

He had just finished dressing for the match when Veronika came in. She was wearing jeans, boots and a dark blue halter top.

_Was there something this girl didn't look good in?_

She sat down beside hand and spun the prop wedding ring on finger.

"You know you should really knock before barging in or your going to end up walking in on—"

"Something really weird you boys don't want me to see, and I really don't want to see." She said with a smirk.

"No, I was going to say someone changing."

"Someone doesn't have much of a sense of humor tonight Mr. Barrett. "

"Sorry" he stood up and packed his clothes in his duffel bag until later. He was still worried about Veronika. Why should he be—he had no claims to her—no real connection?

Maybe a friendship; nothing more; It was obvious she didn't want more. Actually, even though she still seemed friendly with him it seemed she was getting closer and closer to Paul. She spent all of her off air time at the arena talking to him.

"Don't be, you don't have to be in a good mood all the time Stu."

"I'm not in a bad mood; I just have a lot to think about."

"Okay" She said and continued to spin her ring.

He watched the match on the monitor.

Only a few more minutes before his match.

* * *

Veronika sat next to Stu, he seemed kind of aloof. She couldn't figure out why. She watched him stare at the screen, but wondered if he was really seeing it.

He seemed to be submerged in thought.

She wanted to ask him to talk about it but wasn't sure if that was a good idea or not.

What if he didn't want to tell her?

She decided just to let him think it over. If he wanted her to know he would tell her.

* * *

Veronika walked down the ramp with Wade Barrett of the Nexus. Wade Barrett didn't look as smug tonight as he usually did. They watched the ring and she didn't follow him—but stayed outside with the rest of the Nexus.

Than John came down. The audience sure loved him. She watched the match as it passed with undivided attention. Wade seemed a little off.

What's gotten into him?

John worked with Wade even though he was a little off and the match didn't look flawed to the untrained eye.

But the practice match had gone more smoothly.

Veronika watched and waited for her cue and when it was time she distracted the referee. She pretended to be the doting wife who trying to check on her injured husband.

While the referee was distracted the others attacked John Cena.

Then she climbed down off the ring apron.

Wade got the cover and the pin and won the match. The referee left the ring as the others—including Veronika—climbed inside.

Veronika handed Wade a microphone and stood by his side.

John was looking up at them, shock etched on his features.

Wade smirked and said. "You lost your match Cena, Welcome to the NEXUS."

He than threw the microphone at Cena and walked out of the ring. Veronika followed glancing back at Cena as she left the ring. She jogged to keep up with Wade and they disappeared off set.

* * *

Stu had really seemed in a hurry, she was going to ask him if he was alright when she caught up to him but he turned to her. "Are you ready to go to the hotel or do you want to stick around?"

"I'm ready if you are Stu."

He nodded and headed toward the direction of the locker rooms.

"Great Match Stu" She yelled.

He waved a hand to her as he disappeared into the locker room. She sighed and went to change.


	8. The Fight

Chapter 8

The Fight

Three weeks had passed and Veronika was still treating Stu the same.

And yet, he was falling harder and harder for her.

He dressed in a suit and a shirt for the autograph signing he was attending that morning. They had to leave in fifteen minutes and he still hadn't heard a word from Veronika.

Since McMahon wanted them to appear like they were sharing a room he had booked them with rooms beside each other with and adjoining door. Stu had not slept well knowing what was on the other side of the door. He spent his nights wishing he was over there with her.

He knocked on the adjoining door. "Veronika?"

"Stu—go on without me—I'll meet you there, I'm not ready."

"But McMahon—"

"If you wait for me you'll be late Stu, Just go I'll tell McMahon what happened."

"Fine Veronika." He walked away for the door and sighed.

Hopefully she wouldn't take too long.

* * *

Veronika had overslept.

She had had a hard time sleeping knowing the only thing between Stu and herself was a door.

She showered and was digging through her bag for her clothes when Stu had knocked. She knew it was almost time to go—but she hadn't been ready—so she told Stu to leave without her.

She dressed and did her hair and make up in record time. She than ran outside and flagged a cab. She gave the man driving the address to the venue and took a deep breath. Had she been holding her breath that entire time? Of course not; but it felt like she had.

Stu was probably pissed.

The taxi dropped her off outside the building the autograph signing was taking place at. Stu had been inside for at least twenty minutes already. She buttoned her black dress jacket over the gray silk cami she was wearing. She had opted for flats, even though most of the girls wore heels to these. It was clear that John wasn't here yet either—at least she wasn't the only one who was late. She took another deep breath and started to walk to the building.

She had only gotten halfway there when someone yelled "HEY VERONIKA BARRETT!"

She spun around.

* * *

Wade had been signing autographs for thirty minutes now—where was Veronika? Not only were the fans asking where she was, the other wrestlers were starting to question him too.

"Where's Ronnie, did you too have a fight?"

"Hey did something happen, is she not coming?"

"Hey dude, where's your wife?"

"Where's your Wife man, I thought you were both supposed to be here."

He was on the brink of insanity. Not only was she making him crazy when she was around, but people were also driving him crazy asking questions about her while she was gone.

"She's just running late, she'll be here soon."

If he had to say that one more time. . .

She had better get there soon.

* * *

Veronika was standing face to face with some tall guy; shorter than Stu but probably still a good seven or eight inches taller than her. "Yes?' she smiled. I have to be polite, she told herself.

"Where's your husband at?"

"Inside, if you get in line—I'm sure you'll get in there shortly."

"I don't want to see _him_."

"Than what do you want?"

"To figure out why a lady like you would stay with a man like him."

Okay—clearly one of the many crazy fans who can't separate fiction from reality.

"That's none of your business sir, now I think that you should either get back in line or leave sir."

"It's obvious that a little lady like you would want someone to protect her, but—"

"I don't need ANYONE to protect me, sir."

"He's really got you brain washed doesn't he?"

"Excuse me sir?"

"Yea, they say men like that do that—"

"What are you implying sir?"

She didn't have to ask.

It was quite obvious what he was implying. Wade Barrett bullied the superstars. So, why wouldn't he bully her too? But that wasn't even close to how the story line was portrayed.

He smirked. "You should leave him while you still can."

Was this guy nuts? She didn't have time to deal with this, she couldn't even figure out why she was still standing there. Stu was waiting for her. She turned to walk away but the man grabbed her forearm.

"Let go of me NOW."

Where was security when you needed them.

"Think about it Princess, what kind of a man hits a woman."

The entire line of fans was watching and listening. Staring wide-eyed and open mouthed.

Is this what people thought about Wade Barrett and Ronnie Ramsey—Barrett's relationship, she hadn't expected that.

She wouldn't put up with it either. Stu was a good man and the last hing he needed was a tarnished reputation because some idiot twisted a storyline.

She turned around and punched the guy in the face. He let go of her arm and put a hand over his—now bleeding—nose. He looked pissed.

He tackled her and she fell back. She put her hand back to try to catch herself, but her wrist turned and she fell anyway. That's when she heard her wrist snap.

The guy punched her in the face. "Who do you think you are hitting me?" He yelled.

"Didn't you just ask me what kind of a man hits a woman?" She mocked him, he glared at her.

"You hit me first!"

She rolled her eyes, what a hypocrite. She smacked him as hard as she could across the face. The people in the line were yelling. The man grunted as she smacked his face and he punched her a second time. She tried to kick him but he moved and grabbed her and yanked her back up to as standing position. She kneed him than punched him in the face. The guy fell but knocked her down too. She yelled but doubted security could hear her over the people yelling and cheering.

* * *

Wade signed another autograph. Where was Veronika? Where was John?

He saw John's limo pull up out front. He grabbed his jacket and excused himself to see if Veronika had gotten a ride with John.

When he went outside the fans were screaming, but not at him, or at John. John looked at him confused and shrugged. Than they both saw it.

About eighteen meters away Veronika and a fan were in a fist fight. He took off running and John was close behind.

When he reached the scene he was shocked. Both of them looked pretty badly beaten.

"Veronika!" He yelled, but she didn't respond, instead she punched the man again. Spectators were film it with there cell phones and digital cameras. "Veronika!" he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her away from the man. A he pulled her away the man tried to hit her again.

What the hell was wrong with this man? Wade held Veronika to his side with one arm. She wrapped an arm around him but seemed like she could stand.

Stu punched the guy in the side of the face and he fell than he planted a foot in his ribs. He was debating a second kick for good measure when John stopped him.

"Get Veronika to the hospital." He told him.

Stu nodded and picked Veronika and carried her to the limo that still remained by the entrance. The limo drive had stepped out to watch the chaos.

"Hospital, now." Wade said as he sat Veronika in the back than climbed in.

The limo driver got in and started the car and pulled it away from the curb.

"Thanks Stu." Veronika whispered.

"We'll get you to the hospital.

She didn't respond.

"Are you okay Ronnie?"

"I'm okay Stu" She responded.

He nodded.

He didn't really believe her.

What was happening, it's like since she came around his world has been turned upside down.


	9. The Hospital

Part 9

Hospital

Stu paced the waiting room of the local public hospital. Patients waiting for treatment were all staring at him as he paced and muttered to himself but he didn't notice or seem to care. He only cared about Veronika. What had happened? Why had the guy attacked her? He was sure Veronika hadn't started the fight.

A blonde nurse in light blue scrubs walked over to him. "Sir, maybe you should sit down, you are disturbing the other patients, and you are making them nervous."

He looked at her. Was she serious? She wanted him to just sit down. He couldn't sit still, he couldn't even think straight. He chose to ignore her statement about being seated. "Is Veronika Ramsey alright?"

"I'm not sure sir; the doctor will come talk to you about your friend once he has seen her; but until than I think you should sit down."

He glared at her, but took a seat. "If I had wanted to sit, I would have bloody well done it, don't you think?"

The nurse ignored his sarcasm and returned to the nurse's station across the room. He sat and tapped his foot, how long would the doctor be? Veronika's condition obviously wasn't life-threatening but that didn't make him worry any less. He was about to get up and start pacing again, regardless of what the blonde nurse thought, when his phone rang. He took it out of his jacket pocket and glanced at the caller ID. It was John. He went outside and answered it "Hello?"

"Hey, is Ronnie okay?"

"I don't know yet. . ."

"The signing is over, want us to come to the hospital and wait with you?"

John could tell he was worried. Could other people tell too? **Worse, could Veronika tell?**

"No I'll bring her back to the hotel when she's out. I'll let you guys know when we get back."

"Alright, I'm sure she's okay Stu." John hung up.

Stu hung up as well and sighed. He was probably going to go crazy before the doctor even saw her.

* * *

Veronika sat on the hospital bed. If her wrist hadn't broken, or fractured she wasn't sure which, she would have fought Stu to the death before coming to the hospital. She knew she needed a cast though. Other than her wrist she was fine; she might have some scratches, a few bruises and a fat lip. She was lucky Stu and John showed up when they did. She might have had quite a few more injuries if they hadn't stepped in. Stu always seemed to be saving her somehow; even if it was by coincidence; first from utter humiliation and now from being seriously injured. She was sure he had probably gone out to greet John because of the story-line but he had still helped her.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair with her good hand. _She had to stop thinking about Stuart Bennett all the time_. **Was she falling in love with him?**

"Of course not; don't be silly Veronika, love isn't real." She muttered. "You know that."

She was forced to disregard he thoughts when the emergency room doctor came in. "Hello Miss Ramsey."

"Hi," She nodded "I'm okay, really, but I think my wrist is broken. "

The doctor nodded. "We'll send you up for an x-ray"

* * *

Stu had been waiting for an hour. He was pacing again and obviously the nurses had given up trying to calm him down because they let him pace. What was taking so long? Maybe she was hurt worse than he thought? Why hadn't he waited for her this morning?

The emergency room doctor approached him. "Mr. Bennett?

"Yes?"

"Miss Ramsey is fine; you can go back and see her if you like—she's waiting to be released" He looked at his clipboard. "She's in Exam room 4"

"Thank you." Stu nodded and left for Exam room 4.

Veronika fidgeted with the black brace they had hooked over her cast._ 'Any day now people; I want to get of here and get back to the signing, if the signing isn't already over' _she thought. If it was she'd have to track Stu down at the hotel or wherever else he could've gone. She'd have to call him and find out.

She'd also have to find a way to explain why she never made it to the signing; but, first she needed to thank Stu.

She sat up as the door to her room swung open. She figured it would be a rushed nurse giving her her release papers as quickly as possible before ducking back out of the room. That's why she was stunned when Stu walked through the door—closed it gently—and sat down beside her on the ER table/bed.

"Hey Ronnie."

"What are you doing here Stu?" She asked confused.

He looked surprised. "You thought I'd just drop you off and leave you here?"

She looked down, she hadn't really thought about that being offensive to his character. "Well yes, I told you I was okay and you were supposed to be at that signing—not hanging around the hospital waiting for your crazy kayfabe wife Stu."

"Hey, Ramsey, you are more important that some autograph signing." He said and smirked.

She smiled. Wow he hadn't left like she thought he would. "Thank you Stu."

"What's the damage" He asked looking her up and down.

"Broken wrist."

"That's it?"

"Pretty much, a couple of bruises."

"Wow, you must have really messed that bloke up." He probably shouldn't have assumed the blood on Veronika, when he brought her to the hospital, had been her own; but the guy had been twice her size. He was sure John had even thought the same thing.

"I told you it takes a lot to take out Veronika Ramsey" She said lightly. "No, but really Stu— thank you — if you hadn't shown up with John when you did, I could have been hurt a lot worse.

"Well I was getting worried, I wanted to see if you got a ride with John—than we noticed you two grappling."

Worried, he was worried about her. She felt a little weight ad warmness in her stomach and he heart rate quickened. He heart was screaming—that it he cares about you—but her mind was yelling—no, he was concerned about the storyline. She wanted to ask why he was worried but he mouth was dry and she couldn't think of the right way to ask.

"Can you believe they said I was disrupting the patients, that I was making the nervous" He said with a smile "Now do I seem that scary Ronnie?"

"What were you doing that was so disruptive Stu?" She smiled back.

"Pacing, like I said, I was worried."

"Well, you do kind of look like a member of the mafia in that suit Stu."

He laughed. She smiled and was about to ask him why he was so worried when his cell rang. He pulled it out of his pocket, glanced at it and sighed. He answered it and put it on speaker.

"Are you with Ramsey?" She could hear McMahon ask

"Yes sir." He glanced at her; she looked at him and bit her lip. Why was he calling?

"Where are you two? Are you still at the hospital?"

"Yes sir. She'll be out soon"

"As soon as you're out I want her at my office." He replied than he hung up. She was staring at the phone. He slowly closed it.

It was obvious what he was thinking,

She was thinking the same thing.

Was she going to get fired?


	10. Mr McMahon's Office

**Part 10**

**McMahon's Office**

Stu And Ronnie took a cab to the arena. They rode in silence. Stu hoped Veronika wasn't leaving he wanted to tell her how he felt now—just in case—but he couldn't bring himself to do it. He watched her; she was staring out the window. She had worked hard to get here—just like he had—she didn't deserve to be in trouble.

* * *

Veronika looked out the window. _Was it all over? Had she wasted her dream on a man? Had she done the one thing she had promised herself she wouldn't? Was this the end of everything she had worked so hard to achieve? Did she still have her job? What would she do if she didn't?_

When the car pulled up to the arena they gout out and Stu wrapped his arm around her. She told herself to pull away, but she didn't, even in just a friendly manner his touch was comforting. Everything about him was comforting.

They walked together to McMahon's office. She knocked and seconds later the door flew open. "Ramsey—have a seat—you too Mr. Bennett."

Veronika glanced at Stu; he looked relieved; did he actually think McMahon wouldn't fire her in front of him?

They sat in plush leather chairs across the desk from McMahon. "What the hell were you thinking Veronika?" he asked.

"I know; I'm sorry.

"Sorry doesn't cut it Veronika, superstars and divas cannot attack the fans. The only thing keeping you from assault charges is that man grabbed your arm before you punched him."

Veronika looked down. She knew she was about to drown in some deep water.

* * *

Stu couldn't believe what he just heard. Veronika had started the fight? He had been so sure that Ronnie had been attacked. She didn't seem like the kind of girl that went around slugging people.

"I'm sorry sir," she was looking up now. Her eyes were glassy with tears. Half of him wanted to console her; the other half wanted to scream at her. What the hell was she thinking?

"You're lucky that we can work this fight into the storyline Miss Ramsey.' He looked at her "You are on a probationary period for the next three months. If something like this happens again you will be fired."

Stu glanced at Veronika, she was smiling. "Okay sir, I promise, I won't let you down."

"You better not." McMahon looked at Stu, "Keep her in line Bennett."

"Yes Sir" Stu responded.

"We'll have your revised scripts sent to you tomorrow."

They thanked McMahon and left. Veronika sighed in relief as they left the office. Stu followed her quickly as she walked. All of his worry was gone and now he was furious_. Why had she done it? What if she had been hurt? What if she had been fired and he hadn't been able to see her again?_ That thought seemed unbearable.

"What the hell were you thinking Veronika?" he asked, grasping her upper arm to stop her when he caught up with her.

"You wouldn't understand Stu."

"Why wouldn't I understand?" He moved closer to her, letting go of her arm "Just tell me what the hell you were thinking Veronika."

"It's not important Stu."

"It is important Ronnie! You could have been fired! You could have lost your job, I thought this was your dream job."

"It is!"

"Than what were you thinking getting into a fight with that bloke—have you gone mental?"

Her eyes flashed. "You know what Stu, I have gone mental! I'm completely crazy. Ever since I've met you I've been losing my mind!"

She just said he was making her crazy, and not in the good way.

That hurt, she looked at him but he couldn't find words to respond. She turned on her heel and left him standing, dumbstruck and alone, in the middle of the hallway.


	11. The Reveal

Chapter 11

The Reveal

Monday rolled around and Stu had not seen Veronika since the meeting in McMahon's office; he suspected she hadn't left her hotel room. If she had she had done it discretely. He packed his bags to head to the arena. He slung the bag over his shoulder and left the room. He had all of his bags packed in the SUV. Veronika was traveling with him to the next city after the show.

Maybe they could work it out than.

Stu walked over to Ronnie's door and knocked.

She opened the door seconds later with her duffel bag in hand. "Are you ready Stu?"

"Yes, is all your stuff in the car so we can leave right after the show?"

"Yes."

He nodded and walked with her all the way to the SUV. They rode in silence to the arena, than walked, separately, to the locker-rooms. Once inside the men's locker room he groaned in frustration and dropped his bag on the bench. '_"This is going to be a long night_' he thought.

* * *

Ronnie changed for her scene with Wade and John in the locker-room. She had spent the whole weekend avoiding Stu. She had vented a lot of frustration and anxiety the last they had talked and she had directed it all at him. She was sure he would be upset with her. She was still a little upset with him for interrogating her like that; her life was none of his business, but soon he would get the answers he wanted.

'And who knows what will happen than' she thought.

She sighed and left for the guys locker-room. She only had a few minutes before her skit with Stu. She barged in like always to find Stu and John waiting for her.

"Hey Ronnie." John smiled.

She had become close to John, as well as Paul, while working closely with the Nexus. John almost treated her like a kid sister, and she liked it, because quite frankly she was sure he would be the coolest big brother.

"Hey John, hey Stu."

"Hello." Stu replied. John nodded and sat on the bench as the cameraman entered the room. Ronnie stood by Stu—he looked down at Ronnie, which wasn't hard with his six and almost a half foot frame compared to hers at five-five.

"Veronika" Wade said, grabbing his 'wife's' shoulder—she tried not to react to his touch.

"Yes Wade?" She said quietly.

"I have a match tonight with Randy Orton."

"Yes Wade."

He smirked. "You _**will**_ make sure I win tonight, won't you Veronika?"

"Of course." She replied quietly.

Wade smirked "Good." He turned and walked past the camera man and left the locker room.

"Veronika." John looked over at her and the cameraman changed angles as she sat beside him.

"What John?"

"You know you don't have to listen to him right, you don't have to help him."

"John, he's my husband, I have to help him."

"No, c'mon Ronnie, he's tearing apart this company, you can see that!"

"John, I made a promise to stand by him, for better and for _worse._"

"Well, if this isn't his worst—"

"Stop it John, you are part of this now—"She glanced toward the doorway, pretending to be concerned. "If Wade knew you were saying this—"

"What would he do Ronnie, really? What would he do?" John acted frustrated, "You don't have to help him, you can still get out of this."

"You know what John, I'll think about it okay?"

John smiled slightly. "Good-"

Veronika got up and left and the cameraman, she was sure left shortly after, than she returned to the locker room.

John smiled at her "You're a natural Ronnie Ramsey; you are going to fit in just fine here."

"Thanks John, I think that went smoothly," She glanced down the hallway.

"He's probably getting water."

"What?" She pretended to act like she had no clue what he was talking about.

"Stu, he's probably getting water."

"I wasn't looking for Stu" She lied.

"C'mon girl, everyone knows you have the hotts for him."

She could feel herself blush. "John knock it off your not funny."

He chuckled. "Don't worry, Stu hasn't caught on yet—he's not that observant."

Veronika did feel relieved, at least, if she couldn't stop her feelings, she could hope he had none for her.

"Whatever John, get ready for our skit in the ring, we'll be on soon." She turned and walked out. How the hell had John figured out she had feelings for Stuart Bennett?

* * *

Wade, walked down the ramp, behind Justin and Heath, his arm around Veronika's shoulders lightly. The others were following, with John, slowly, walking in back. They all entered the ring and Justin and Heath emptied the ring of the remaining wrestlers left over from the eight-man tag team match that had just ended. Veronika stood by Wade; her arms crossed and looked down. Veronika exited the ring with John, and the other members of the Nexus once Randy had reached the ring.

The match seemed to go by quickly for Wade, Randy was overpowering him. Gabriel and Slater quickly distracted the referee, while Veronika, climbed into the ring and 'hit' Orton in the head with her cast. Orton fell and she rolled out of the ring. Wade took the cover and the win.

Wade watched as the others climbed into the ring. The Referee held his hand up while Gabriel and Slater headed for Orton. Wade stopped them and turned to Cena. He smirked again and pointed to Orton "Get him out of the ring Cena."

Cena looked at him, angrily but shoved Orton out of the ring with his foot.

Wade nodded and motioned for a crew member to get him a microphone. He reached out and grabbed in than turned to Cena. "John you appear to be having trouble _ADJUSTING_ to the Nexus. You see, John, in this group, we are _loyal_ and you seem to have a problem comprehending that."

John glared at Wade and leaned against the ring post.

"John, earlier tonight you tried, to _sway_ the loyalty of one of the members of this group." Wade nodded to the screen above the entrance to the stage area. They played the clip from earlier. Wade watched John and Veronika skit for the first time, it was impressive. When it was over he turned back to Cena. "Cena, you can see, my wife is very loyal to me. She will not be leaving, will you Veronika."

He put the microphone in front of Veronika and she said "No, I'm not going anywhere Wade."

Wade looked back at Cena and smirked. "See, Cena, if you want more proof, watch this."

This is where the story line became confusing for Stu; he watched the video of the fight between Veronika and the fan, for the first time, just like everyone else in the stadium. He felt Veronika take a small step away from him. He watched in disbelief of the verbal confrontation between Veronika and the man from the signing, than he grabbed her arm, she punched him, and all hell broke loose.

She had gotten into a fight because of him, the man had insulted Veronika over and over, but it wasn't until he said something about how his character treated his wife that Veronika reacted. Had she done it because she felt it made herself look bad, or because it made him look bad, or both.

He waited a moment to gather himself, than turned back to Cena. "See, Cena, my wife is willing to fight for my honor, so, I'm sure you are not surprised she has no problem helping the Nexus." With that he dropped the microphone. He turned to leave with Veronika, but, she wasn't there. He looked and she was half way up the ramp.

She had gone off script. He quickly got out of the ring and acted like nothing was wrong. The rest of the Nexus, except John followed.

Once they were backstage he followed Veronika, the rest returned to the locker room.

* * *

Veronika had to get out of there. She had no clue how Stu would react. Once the skit had ended she quickly left the ring to avoid having to talk to him. She pushed herself through a back exit door and exited the arena. She leaned against the brick wall and took a deep breath. She had no choice; she would have to confront him soon. She had to ride in an SUV with him for five and a half hours soon. What would she say though? She just had to figure out what she would say that she would be alright.

The door she came out of opened and Stu came out. He was still in his wrestling gear.

"You're going to freeze to death Stu." She said not looking at him. It really wasn't that cold, but he wasn't exactly dressed either.

"I'm fine Ronnie; I think we need to talk."

"I think we are fine." She replied.

"That's why you took off mid-skit."

"End-skit, technically, I just walk faster than you."

"Striking, seeing you have such short legs."

She gave him a dirty look "Did you come out here to talk or insult me Su?"

"I wasn't trying to insult you, it was an observation, I didn't say there was anything wrong with your legs, quite the contrary—"

"What do you want Bennett or I'm going back inside" She looked at him, exasperated.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"You know what Veronika." He stood beside her. "That bloke insulted you over and over and you did nothing, but than when he said that I hurt you, You did something, I appreciate, even if it had nothing to do with me, that you stopped him from-"

"It didn't have anything to do with me—"

Did she just say that? Was she completely losing her mind?

"What?" he looked at her, confused.

She shook her head and turned to walk away but he grabbed her upper-arm gently and pulled her back.

"Ronnie, are you saying you only did that because of what he said about me?"

Veronika couldn't bring herself to respond. She was embarrassed and confused. She wasn't even sure about what she was doing anymore. Nothing was making sense.

"Ronnie? Please answer me." He looked at her.

"Yes, I think, even if your character is an egotistical asshole that you are a half-way decent guy and idiots like him who can't separate entertainment from reality shouldn't be able to run their mouths off about you, especially something so demeaning."

He let go of her arm, he looked shocked.

She shouldn't have said anything. She went to walk away again but he grabbed her again, around the waist and pulled her back, and kissed her.

* * *

Stu wasn't sure what came over him, but he had kissed Veronika, and even though he loved her, which, he knew he loved her. He wasn't sure that she felt the same. It was obvious she cared about him, but she had never shown any romantic interest in him. Had he just made a huge mistake? He hoped not, but what if she didn't feel the same about him? Would this affect their working relationship? He took a step back from Veronika and looked at her. She didn't move; she looked completely surprised. He was expecting to get slapped in the face, but instead she turned and ran.

* * *

She was shocked, she wasn't expecting that as a response, and she didn't know what to think. She didn't like that she enjoyed it and she certainly didn't like that she wanted him to do it again. She didn't look back, she had been a complete coward to run from him, but she hadn't been thinking. She jumped into the first SUV leaving the parking lot.

It turned out to be the second to last person she wanted to see right now. The first of course was Stu, she had just made a complete ass out of herself, and would be stuck having to explain herself in a few hours when they had to work together on the tapings for Smackdown.

The second was John Cena.

He looked at her surprised, "Hey Ronnie, I thought you were riding with Stu?"

She quickly glanced out the Window, the door to the arena she and Stu had come out of was closing shut after Stu had re-entered the arena. "Something came up John, can I ride with you?"

"Of course Ramsey, some company will be nice." He pulled out of the parking lot and headed for the highway. "Why were you running?"

"I was hoping to find someone to ride with as quickly as possible." That wasn't a lie.

He glanced at her and turned onto the on-ramp. "Are you and lover-boy fighting Ramsey?"

She glared at him. "No, don't call him that, we're co-workers."

"Okay, what happened Ramsey, and don't skip the details."

She rolled her eyes. "Nothing John, nothing happened okay?"

"That is bullshit Veronika Ramsey, and I'm not falling for it, did he say something to you?"

"No, well yes, but that's not the problem."

"So there is a problem—what is it?"

He was tricking her. She sighed. "It's none of your business John."

He smirked. "You need to talk to someone; you're all, stressed out about something, so just spill it."

She sighed and rolled her eyes but, some what reluctantly, recapped the last twenty minutes for John.

He laughed.

"What the hell are you laughing about John?"

"You ran from him Ramsey, that's pretty sad."

She glared at him. "Shut it John, you bugged me and bugged me and I told you and now you make fun of me, are you supposed to give me some advice or something, not harass me."

John rolled his eyes. "Fine, you want advice, here is my advice to you Miss Ramsey, lighten up."

"What"

"You're too tightly wound. You're going to go crazy, let go, you can't control everything and you definitely can't control who you fall in love with."

"There is not such thing."

He rolled his eyes. "Yes there is, and you are in love, its all over your face Veronica."

"Don't be ridiculous John."

"Fine, don't believe me, but either way, have some fun, you aren't letting yourself do anything but work—"

"That's not true—"

"C'mon, did you even leave your hotel after you left McMahon's?"

"No, I was reading the—"

"I read mine and I still got out." He glanced at her. "Put your seatbelt on"

She growled slightly in frustration and put her seatbelt on. "there happy?"

"Yes, now I know you won't go through my damn windshield."

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you would be helpful, not feed me some of that bullshit about love."

"Maybe you are the one not helping yourself."

"That makes no sense John, don't try to be philosophical"

He shook his head, "I'm just saying, all work know play—"

"Made Jack a dull boy I know, but I'm not giving up my dreams for some guy—"

"One, no one said anything about giving anything up, two, I can tell, to you Stu is much, much more than just some guy."


	12. What He Didn't Know

Chapter 12

What He Didn't Know

Veronika had quickly changed the subject with John and they spent the remainder of the trip talking about music, the story line, and cars (which Veronika knew nothing about but it kept John from talking about her encounter with Stu).

Five hours later he pulled up in front of the hotel. Veronika opened the car to get out so John could park the car.

"Hey Ramsey"

"Yea John?"

"Talk to Bennett okay? You two need to work something out."

"I will John, soon."

"Don't put it off Ramsey."

"I won't, I just need to figure out what I'm going to say."

"Just make sure you do it soon."

"I will, just not now."

John smiled. "I think you will be talking to him sooner than you think Ramsey—goodnight."

She closed the door and John pulled away from the entrance to park the car. Was he laughing?

She watched the taillights fade, and eventually vanish, before turning and heading inside. Stu had all of her stuff. Hopefully he would drop it off outside her door or have someone bring it to her room. She sighed and approached the front desk. A thin, balding man with gray hair looked up from his books.

"You must be one of the wrestlers they said would be coming in late."

"Yea that's me." Veronika smiled.

"What's the name, ma'am?"

"Veronika Ramsey."

The man scrolled through—what must have been—a long list of names"

"I'm sorry ma'am, there's no room booked under that name."

"Than maybe it's under Veronika Ramsey-Barrett, or just Veronika Barrett." Maybe it was booked under that name to keep up the storyline.

He scrolled through the list again. "No, no ma'am. I'm sorry."

Veronika sighed, _**could this night get any worse?**_

"Wade Barrett?"

"No ma'am I'm sorry."

"Is there are booking under Stuart Bennett?"

The man looked at her than at the list. "Yes—Stuart Bennett and wife Veronika; are you Veronika Bennett?"

**It had just gotten worse.** They were booked the same room. "Yes, I am Veronika Bennett"

"I thought you said you were Veronika Ramsey?"

"It's my ring name." Veronika said, trying to seem like less of an idiot that she appeared. "All wrestlers have ring names sometimes they book us under our ring names sometimes they don't" She was lying, but he didn't know that.

"Oh!" The older man nodded and smiled. "Okay Mrs. Bennett" He grabbed a set of electronic key cards. "You are in Room 121; Where is your husband?"

"He's coming separately, he was delayed."

The man nodded. "I'll keep his card down here than."

"Of course; Thank you sir." She took her card and her purse, the only thing she had grabbed back at the arena—and went to the room. She slid the key card In the slot and opened the door. She closed it quickly once she went inside.

She had to share a room, this room, with Stu.

_No wonder John was laughing._ He had probably known they were sharing a room. She sighed in frustration and punched the door. _What the hell was she going to say to Stu? _She walked over to the bed and flopped back on it and grabbed her purse. Stu probably wouldn't be in for another hour. She knew he'd stay for the rest of the show. She dug through her purse and pulled out her journal and started to write.

* * *

Stu drove to the next city by himself. He was glad for that—he wanted the time to think. Veronika was the most infuriating—and intoxicating—woman he had ever met. He had no idea what he was going to say to her when he saw her. _Should he apologize for kissing her?_

_**No, he wasn't sorry he kissed her and he wasn't going to say that he was. **_He really wanted to tell her how much he cared for her but he wasn't sure that was the best idea if she ran when he kissed her.

He cussed and hit the steering wheel in frustration. He wished he could shake some sense into her. What the hell was wrong with her? Did she have feelings for him or not?

Stu pulled into the parking lot and parked the SUV. He grabbed his duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder than grabbed Veronika's. Even if he was angry with her, she would still need her bag. He went inside and walked up to the man behind the desk.

"Hello Sir" he smiled. "What's the name?"

"Stuart Bennett."

"Mr. Bennett, your wife checked in an hour ago. She's already in your room—" The man slid a key card across the counter, sitting it in front of Stu.

Veronika was in his room? Were they sharing a room? What was going on? Had McMahon lost his mind?

"Thanks." He took the key card.

"Room 121, sir."

Stu nodded and went to the room. He slid the keycard in the door and went inside. Veronika wasn't there. He sat the bags on the bed and looked around. He found a note sitting on the desk by the window. He picked it up and read it.

_Stu, _

_Guess we are sharing this room. I don't if you will get here before I get back, but If you do—I went to get us some breakfast. I think we should talk. _

_Ronnie_

He read the note a second time, than sat it back down on the desk.

She wanted to talk?

What would he say to her?

He sat on the bed and was about to lay down when he saw it. The book laying open at the foot of the bed. He reached down and picked it up.

It was Veronika's journal—

And it was open.

And he could see his name, clearly on the page. He shouldn't read it, he knew that.

But she was writing about him, maybe he could find out what she thought of him.

He turned back a few pages and started to read.

* * *

_**July 1**__**st**_

_**I had my meeting with Mr. McMahon today. He brought along one of the men I would be working with. He seemed nice enough, Stuart Bennett. Although we barely talked he seemed just as unhappy with the story line as I was. **_

_**My displeasure with the storyline has nothing to do with working with Stuart. He seems like he'd be a nice guy, I just want to work alone. I don't want to work closely with anyone; I function much better on my own. I just want to wrestle, I'm rather unhappy I was forced into such a committed story-line. Hopefully it won't last as long as I fear it will. **_

* * *

Stu re-read the page. It had been obvious Veronika had not wanted to participate in the story-line but he had figured it had been because she was forced to work with him, not that she would have preferred to work alone.

* * *

_**July 3**__**rd**_

_**Stu really is a nice guy. Although I'm not fond of the story-line, it is nice working with Stu. Being his on-screen wife hasn't been so bad. He is definitely a gentleman. We got off to a rough start with him taking off to the arena without me yesterday. Today was much better. We seem to have worked it out. **_

_**He is quite handsome; he has a sort of strong, confident appeal that is enticing. **_

_**But I can't like him—of course—that would be the end of my career and everything I've worked so hard for. I've watched too many people give up everything they've worked for because they had feelings for someone. I won't let myself do that. **_

* * *

Stu turned the page. Veronika did like him. Why was she so afraid of falling in love?

* * *

_**July 9**__**th**_

_**I seem to be falling harder and harder for Stu. It's terrifying. I hope—even though I love working with him, I'm released from this story-line soon. I'm not sure how much long I can go without telling Stu how I feel. **_

_**There is no such thing as love, I know that but I AM definitely attracted to this man. I don't feel comfortable working with him when I feel so strongly about him. I've seen what attraction, mistaken as love, can do to people. I don't want my life to fall apart like that. I have to make sure no matter how I FEEL I can stay strong enough to make sure I never give my heart to Stuart. It can't work, and I CAN'T lose everything. **_

* * *

Stuart stared at the book for a long moment. She didn't believe in love? She did have feelings for him, she liked him. Why hadn't she just told him? What was she so afraid of? Why did she think if she dated him she would lose everything? He flipped ahead.

* * *

_**August 28**__**th**_

_**I almost got fired today. I punched some dumbass who insulted Stu. I must be losing my mind. Almost losing my job for someone; but the weird thing is I would do it again. Stu is amazing. He's so different from his character. I hope the fans see that, that Wade Barrett is just a character. I did it because I didn't want anyone to think badly of Stu. My emotions are starting to blind my judgments, I could lose everything if I do something stupid, but for some reason I don't care anymore, the only thing I care about at the moment is making sure Stu isn't mad at me after I yelled at him when we left McMahon's. I was frustrated he was asking my so many questions I didn't feel comfortable answering. How could I TELL him WHY I did it without telling him what my feelings are? I don't know what to do. **_

* * *

Stu sighed; all of this time he could have told her how he felt. He had been worried about how she felt about him and had decided not to tell her how he felt and all along she had felt the same way.

He turned to the last entry.

It was dated for that day.

* * *

_**They revealed the fight into the story-line today and Stu found out why I did it. He found me outside and thanked me, I was happy he wasn't upset. Than he kissed me, and I lost it, I ran like a dumbass. Why kind of idiot runs when a man kisses them? A coward, obviously. What the hell was I thinking? Not only should I have told Stu how I FELT I probably hurt his feelings. It can be that pleasant to kiss a girl and have her run away. **_

_**I got a ride with John. He said I should talk to Stu, and that's the problem. I know I should talk to Stu but I don't know what to say. I know I should tell him how I feel but what if that ruins our friendship, we have to work together. I'm so confused; I don't know what else to tell him. I have to apologize for acting like an idiot but I'm afraid the damage is already done. I will talk to him when he gets in, seeing we have to share a room. (I'm not sure how that is going to go). I guess all I can do is apologize and hope he doesn't hate me. **_

* * *

Stu stared at the open book on his lap. He could never hate Veronika, he was in love with her.

Stu began to reread the page as the door to the hotel room opened. He looked up, holding the journal, as Veronika sat a bag on the long table against the wall across from the bed. She looked at him and he slowly sat the journal on the bed.

"Stu, what the hell are you doing?"


	13. The Explanation

Chapter 13

Explanation

Stu stared blankly at Veronika for a moment. She was livid. Why wouldn't she be? He had invaded her privacy. "Well—I was—um…" he started.

"It looks to me like you were reading my journal Stu." She dropped her key card on the table and moved closer to him. Her eyes flashed. "What the hell were you thinking?"

How was he going to fix this? He looked down, trying to think of an explanation. "You left it open Veronika what did you expect?"

"That I could trust you not to invade my privacy, but I guess I was wrong!"

That hurt, she could trust him. "I saw my name Veronika!"

"Sot that makes it okay to read my personal thoughts? That's my escape Stu, You don't exactly have much privacy in this business and that was e one place, the one thing I had, that was completely private and you read it, you took it away."

"I'm sorry Ronnie." He looked down. He had just made an even bigger mistake than he had originally thought.

* * *

Veronika was pissed. What the hell had Stu been thinking? "Sorry, Sorry Stu, What the Hell?"

"I just wanted to know what you were thinking about me—I shouldn't have done it."

"Damn Right you shouldn't have!" She really, really wanted to smack him. "Why did you just ask me what I thought?"

"Would you have told me the Truth Ronnie?"

"Well I sure wouldn't have said I hated you—"

"But would you have told me how you felt about me?"

Veronika stopped breathing for a moment. She never would have told him, but now he knew. "No."

He stood up and went to hug her, to wrap his arms around her. She pulled away "Don't touch me."

"Mature Veronika!" He said shaking his head. "I told you I was sorry, what more do you want?"

"I don't know I just know now I can't trust you. I thought if nothing else I could at least trust you Stuart Bennett. I thought we were friends.'

"We are Veronika."

"Friends don't do things like that Stu—I don't know how you guys do things in the UK-"

"Oh come off it already! You no damn well this has nothing to do with my nationality Veronika! Quite frankly Veronika Ramsey you are acting like spoiled brat! You are being childish, it's a journal!"

"No Stu, its my journal, Mine."

He groaned in frustration. "Veronika I just wanted to know if you liked me or not!" He ran his fingers through his hair and looked at her. "And you do—you said you like me"

"Well I don't like you very much right now!" She said turning her back on him and heading for her bag.

"What the hell Veronika—is that it?"

"Yes Stu—I'm going to bed."

He growled walked away from her. "Fine I'm going out." He left before she could respond—slamming the door as he went.

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I hoped you liked it, I know Ronnie is crazy = ], I'll try to have the next one up soon :) **


	14. Cam They Fix This?

**Chapter 14**

**Can They Fix This**

Stuart knew he couldn't find a bar open this late, or in reality, this early in the morning, and was glad to find that the hotel's restaurant had one and it was open. He found John sitting at the bar, a plate of food in front of him. Stu sat down beside him and ordered a drink.

"Isn't it a little late to for drinks sir?" The man behind the counter asked. "We're serving breakfast now."

"Then give me a breakfast sandwich with my drink if you must." Stu said sarcastically.

The bar tender nodded and reluctantly made Stu a drink.

"Trouble in Paradise?" John questioned.

"No a kick to the face would be nicer than fighting with Veronika." Stu replied.

John smiled and chuckled. "What happened?"

"She's pissed at me."

"What did you do to piss off Princess Veronika?" John asked taking a bite of his breakfast.

Stu sighed and looked at John. "I read her bloody journal and she had a fit."

John laughed, "You two are like a couple of kids-" he shook his head smiling. "You two need to work this out—even though, honestly, these stories are amusing."

Stu gave John a dirty look and took a sip of his drink. "Glad my life is so entertaining for you mate."

"Not your life, Just when you and Veronika fight, you two need to talk. She runs when you kiss her, you read her journal, it's like a teenage soap opera."

"Is this supposed to be helpful advice?"

"Yes, stop acting like you're sixteen and act like adults. You two aren't doing yourselves any favors."

Stu finished off his drinks and ordered a second. "I know, but she has this issue with love, I don't know how to change her mind."

"Give her a reason to change her mind" John said, finishing off the rest of his breakfast. "Then, she won't be afraid to stick around" John slid some money to the man behind the bar. "I'll see you later Stu." John said as he turned and left the bar.

Stu sighed and drank his drink.

* * *

Half an hour later, Stu made his way back to the room. He slid his key card in the door and went inside. Veronika was lying in bed, he glanced at her, and he figured she must be asleep. He decided he would talk to her when she woke up.

All the lights were off, and he could barely see where he was going. He stepped forward and tripped knocking the lamp and the containers of uneaten food to the floor with a crash. "Shit."

The lamp beside the beds flipped on and Veronika was sitting up now. She hadn't been asleep as he had expected and she was smiling.

"Problems Stu?" It was obvious she was doing everything she could to keep from laughing at him. "Did you have one to many hot toddies?"

Was she not angry anymore, or was his sudden klutziness too funny not to laugh at? He wasn't Drunk. He wasn't really sober either. He shook his head.

"What is it with you and the English jokes?

"It wasn't a joke, and neither was what I said earlier, but I will refrain from any comments about your heritage in the future."

He gave her a dirty look. "Sarcasm not needed, but thank you, I will hold you to it anyway." He knelt down and attempted to pick up the food.

"Stop, you're just making a bigger mess." She sighed and got out of bed. She walked over and picked it up. He watched her. She was wearing some sort of lilac, silk pajama suit-shorts and a tank top. Her hair was down and straight. "What are you staring at?" She looked up at him.

He shook his head and looked away. "I wasn't staring at anything." He picked up the pieces of the shattered lamp. "Who puts glass lamps in a hotel?"

"They were kind of pretty until you got a hold of them." She kidded, dropping the containers of 'food' in the garbage can. "You know for being so talented in the ring you are kind of a Klutz."

"I couldn't see Ronnie" He threw the pieces of lamp away and looked at her.

"Okay, maybe you should get some sleep."

"I think, as long as we are already awake, we should talk Veronika." Stu said.

She sighed "Okay, Mr. Bennett—what do we need to talk about?"

"Us; as long as we keep fighting over petty things we won't be able to work this out. Veronika I'm sorry, I read your journal. I knew it was wrong and—"

"It's fine Stu, I over-reacted. I'm sorry too and I can trust you."

He smiled slightly, relieved. "Veronika I just wanted to know how you felt—I should have come to you."

She shook her head. "What's done is done—let's forget about it okay?" She said, sitting down on the bed by the wall.

"No."

She looked at him confused. "What?"

"No, you are trying to act like nothing's changed and it has. I know how you feel now Veronika and I feel the same way about you—"

"Stu, come on. We're co-workers."

"Stop making excuses Veronika."He sighed. "You can't run from your feelings forever." He sat down beside her. "I know you don't think love is—"

"Stu, don't go there, okay, you don't know anything—"

"I know that I love you, and you at least like me, that is something."

She was about to respond but he didn't give her a chance. He kissed her; He placed a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer to him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck. He felt her body relax. He gently ran his fingers up her thigh and p as he leaned back with her on the bed.

* * *

**_Unfortunately I will not be able to post anyting until after April 30th. I'm a college student and I have papers and finals the next two weeks and I will not hae the time to post. The good news is that after April 30th my summer vacation oficially begins and I will be able to post more stoies. I'm really sorry, I have to take such a long break :( _**


	15. And Here's Why

Veronika woke up and glanced at the alarm clock on the stand beside the bed: 12:45. Se looked over at Stu who was still asleep. His arm draped over her stomach. She slowly slid out of his grasp and grabbed her back on the way to the bathroom.

_What the hell had she been thinking?_ She had slept with Stuart Bennett. She climbed in the bat and showered, when she finished she wrapped herself in one of the hotel bathrobes. _She must have lost her mind._

She hadn't wanted to give in to Stuart, but she had.

That meant putting her heart on the line.

_Was she strong enough for that?_

She dressed and secured her went curls in an elastic hand band loosely at her neck.

_What would he make of it? Would he want to just forget about it?_

That thought made her feel nauseous.

_She didn't want to be anybody's one night stand._

She balled her fist, ready to punch the first thing she could think of: The mirror.

She stopped herself in mid-swing, deciding that it wasn't a good idea. _She didn't need a second trip to the hospital_. She glanced down at the cast on her wrist.

She sighed.

She knew she had to do it; she had to talk to him.

Veronika regained her composure and stepped out of the bathroom. Stu was in a pair of jeans, lying on the bed. His arms were tucked behind his head and his eyes were closed.

_Had he gone back to sleep_

Veronika walked over and crawled across the bed slowly. He didn't move. She knelt over him and waved her hand in front of his face.

_Nothing_

_He must have gone back to sleep_, she decided.

She moved closer, kneeling over him to be sure, when he quickly wrapped both of his arms around her.

She screamed, shocked, and kneed him in the stomach.

_Instantly she regretted it._

He grunted and let go of her placing a hand on his stomach as he sat up. "Bloody Hell Veronika."

"Oh, Stu, I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry." She put her hands on his shoulders, kneeling beside him. "Stu, are you alright?"

"I'm fine Veronika." He said shaking his head. "What was that for? I **thought** we were on better terms."

"You frightened me." She said with a slight shrug.

"You actually thought I was asleep?"

She nodded, biting her lip. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright Ronnie." He said with a smirk. "I'll keep my hands to myself."

"I doubt that." She said quietly.

"You're right." He nodded. "I probably won't but I won't frighten you again."

She nodded.

"Why don't we go get breakfast love?"

She felt a lead ball forming in her stomach, "What?"

"Breakfast, aren't you hungry?"

"Um, No, I think we should talk."

He smiled. "About last night"

"Yes."

"What about it Ronnie?"

"Was that just a-"

"A what Ronnie?" He looked at her.

She shook her head confused.

"Veronika, what bothers you so much about the idea of being with someone?" he asked watching her.

"What do you mean?"

"Why won't you give anyone a chance?"

"I don't believe there is anything for them to take a chance at."

He shook his head and leaned back. He gently grasped her arm and pulled her back beside him. "Why?"

"Why don't I believe in love?"

He nodded. "Why don't you believe in love Veronika?"

She sighed. "It doesn't last, it's not real, and it's just lust, or passion or something." She said confused.

"So you think that people stay together forever because they are more passionate that people who can't make it last."

"I don't know anyone who stayed together forever."

He nodded.

"My mother fell for my father, he left her, and she has spent all her life looking but she hasn't found someone to love her back. My dad he married anyone; he has gone through who knows how many wives."

"I'm sorry" he said.

"Why?"

"That's not fair."

"That's life Stu—"

"No, not for everyone."

"Life is not a fairytale."

"I didn't say it was, it's far from it but I can tell you Veronika Ramsey that love is very, very real."

"How do you know?"

"Because, I'm in love with you."

Veronika stared at him blankly, _that was the last thing she had been expecting_. "Stu, that—"

"That's not insane Veronika."

"I think maybe you're just strongly attracted—"

"No Veronika, I'm in love with you."

She blinked repeatedly, dazed and confused. "I. . . Stu-I don't—"

"Do you have any feeling for me Veronika?"

"Of course I do Stu"

"Than let me have an opportunity to show you that love is real, really real."

Veronika sighed.

_It was crazy, insane, and probably foolish._

_**But if there was an exception to every rule she wanted him to be the exception to hers. No men, don't give your heart away, love isn't real: exception: Stuart Bennett.**_

"Of course, I will Stu."

He smiled and kissed her. "Than how about we go get that breakfast now love." He said grabbing a t-shirt out of his bag, she nodded.

* * *

**A/N: Hey, I'm sorry it took so long to update this I hope you enjoyed it, this is the final chapter of you are the only exception. . . but, I have a poll posted on my page regarding a semi-sequal to this story (a continuation of this story but with more characters) I am trying to decide if I should write it and post it, if you could take a minute and answer the poll on my profile that would be great, or if you don't want to do that, just send me what you think in a review or message. **

**Reviews on this story would be greatly appreciated, it has been my pet story since I started it and I HOPE you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading! ~Danie. **


	16. Sequel is Finally up

_**I just wanted to let everyone know that I just posted the first Chapter of the sequel to this story.**_

_**It is called Couldn't Ask For More.**_

_**Sorry it took so long =/**_

_**Hope you guys like it!**_

_**~danie**_


End file.
